


Exercising Patience

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Frustration, Shooting Range, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Sexual frustration isn't something Maggie handles well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Prompt: shooting range  
> Betaread by lanalucy

The torrid, turbulent state of being sexually frustrated wasn’t something Maggie handled well. It wasn’t exactly a dry spell per se - quite the opposite in fact. There had been multiple occasions where Maggie had been extremely wet. Alex could do this to her in mere minutes of making out – kissing, touching, grinding and dear God, it felt incredible. They’d been so close to crossing the line and taking the next step. Yet every time Alex would pull back shy and scared. 

Maggie closed her eyes for a moment before she raised her gun and started firing at a paper target. She stood in the last lane of the shooting range, letting out some of the pent-up tension. 

She was really trying to be supportive and patient, giving Alex all the space and time she needed to figure things out, to go as slow as she needed to. But damn it was hard.

“Mierda!” she swore after seeing the bullets had hit the target all over the place. Apparently her concentration wasn’t the best in her current state. With a growl Maggie reloaded her gun.

Another four rounds and she decided she’d had enough of the shooting range for one day. She pulled out her phone and typed in a message to Alex.

_Wanna get physical on the training matt?_

Maggie truly was okay with waiting, it would be worth it. But no one could blame her for trying to get there sooner rather than later. 

The End


End file.
